Enough Scars On My Heart
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Alternate ending to 1x08. As we all know, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. What if the woman scorned was Brennan? Rated T for language. BB comfort. Oneshot


A/N: I was really pissed with Booth at the end of 1x08. I couldn't believe he sold Brennan out like that. I wouldn't have forgiven him as readily as that. So this is my take on what should have happened, if Brennan was more like me. Enjoy and if you like it enough, please send a review this girl's way!

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to everyone who thinks they own apart from me. Satisfied?

* * *

Brennan sat in her office, staring unhappily at the photo of her and her family. Why did these hurtful memories have to be brought up all the time? Couldn't people just leave her to be cold and distant? She didn't need to relive every second of it at every moment possible.

She was mostly pissed off with Booth. How could he have done that to her? She hadn't been overly fond of the agent to begin with but he had steadily grown on her. Brennan thought she could trust him with her secrets. Apparently not, as they had been broadcasted all over the court today.

Booth made his way into Brennan's office. Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear.

"Bones," he said casually, as if nothing was wrong. This angered Brennan beyond all belief.

"Booth," she returned icily, turning away from him. She had to look away from him. Otherwise she was in danger of knocking his head off.

"You're still peeved about court?" he said, closing her office door. "I was only trying to win the case." He thought doing his best to win the case would have put him in Brennan's good favour. He had, apparently, been wrong.

"That was apparent," she ground out, "But obviously it doesn't matter about how I feel. Everyone thinks it's ok to bring up my hurtful past. The end justifies the means, huh Booth?"

"You did want to win the case, for Maggie?" His anger was starting to seep in.

People accused Temperance Brennan of being cold. Booth was just about to feel the heat of her anger.

"Of course I did, you heartless son of a bitch! That doesn't mean every one of my painful memories gets used as fucking evidence!" Brennan yelled at him.

"There wasn't any other way. You'd bored the jury to death! This isn't all about you!" his voice was beginning to rise.

"It's not even that. You're forever spouting this partner crap about sharing and stuff. The most important thing I entrust to you and you sell me out." Her voice was becoming deadly calm. This was not a good sign.

It dawned on Booth why she was acting this way. She felt betrayed by him. That's really not what he had intended.

"Hey Bones, look, I'm sorry," he said, his eyes begging her to believe him.

"You think sorry makes up for that?" she rounded on him, blue eyes flashing. Booth decided he really didn't want to incur the wrath of Bones. He didn't fancy spending the next week in hospital.

"It wasn't anything personal," he tried, before being met with a cool stare. After a look like that, he really was gonna end up with his ass in a sling.

"Out," she growled, indicating the door.

"Temperance," he uttered, moving towards her.

She stormed to the door and opened it. "This is why you don't let people in. They only serve to cause you further hurt." She shut the door, leaving a very stunned Booth outside it.

* * *

Seven am and Brennan was lying in her bed. Last night she had been filled with anger and indignation. Today she was feeling hurt and lonely. She had lost Booth's friendship. Not that she could expect to keep it after last night. She had thought him her partner and her friend.

And he had given away her life story like it was nothing. She knew she hadn't been doing well with the jury but it wasn't her fault she didn't connect with other people. But Booth understood her. She thought that meant something. Maybe it didn't. She could never figure people out.

Half seven came, bringing Zack bright and early to the Jeffersonian. Somewhere between eight and nine, Angela and Hodgins staggered in, both looking like they needed a few extra hours sleep. Quarter past nine, Booth strolled in, expecting Bones to be in her office. He went to find her, but alas, she wasn't there. This surprised him.

Half ten rolled around and Booth knew he had cut her deeper than he had first imagined. He went to Angela, seeking information on the anthropologist.

"Seen Bones at all? Could she be off sick?" he asked her.

"Please, Brennan off sick? She could have the plague and would still show up for work. I phoned her earlier but I got no answer. Something must be really wrong. I'm gonna take a drive over to her place," Angela said, digging around in her purse for her keys.

Booth knew Angela wasn't getting a dig at him. She had no idea of what had occurred last night. She was pulling out her keys and getting ready to leave when Booth stalled her. "It's ok, I'll go check on her." He quickly exited the Jeffersonian and drove furiously towards his partner's house.

* * *

He practically broke down the door. Brennan didn't hurry to answer it however. She wasn't much in the mood for pleasing other people.

"Bones, thank God!" Booth uttered, when her door finally unlocked. She peered round the wooden frame and sighed in annoyance. "Was hoping you'd be Angela."

She made to close the door when he stepped forward. "Can we talk?"

Brennan gave him a darkly amused stare before replying, "No."

The door clicked quietly shut, leaving Brennan with a nasty feeling of satisfaction in her stomach.

* * *

A week had ticked by since that day. Booth and Brennan were working on a new case but that atmosphere between them was still chilly.

The pair had been working together on paperwork for about fifteen minutes and the tension in the room was at an all-time high.

Angela had been sitting in with them the whole time and even the pressure was starting to get to her. She wanted them to see how ridiculous they were being.

She lashed out with a sarcastic remark, " Think it's time we bought a heater for in here. The frosty bite in the air is killer." Angela shot a meaningful look at Brennan before stalking away to find Hodgins.

Brennan got her friend's meaning loud and clear. She was referring to her and Booth, not the temperature of the room.

"Angela must have like lived in the Caribbean if she thinks in here is cold," Booth tried for a joke, anything to break this awkwardness that had settled over him and Bones' relationship.

This comment was enough to send Bones over the edge. She threw down her stuff, practically ran to her office, ripped off her lab coat before picking up her jacket and bag.

Booth followed behind, unsure as to what was wrong. She brushed past him on her way out, not even acknowledging his presence. That meant trouble. As of recently she had took to shooting him glares all the time. Now he was getting nothing?

He followed her home right to her apartment. He repeatedly banged on the door, yelling for her to open up. After about half an hour, the door swung open to reveal a livid Brennan.

"Get in here before my neighbours call the cops," she hissed shoving him inside.

He saw her stuff had been dumped in a heap on her sofa. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked, taking in her anger filled eyes.

She laughed an ironic laugh. " Didn't think it took a brain surgeon to figure this one out. But obviously it does."

"Look Bones, I didn't try to hurt you on purpose. I genuinely want us to be partners and… friends," he said, stepping closer to her.

This seemed to soften her resolve a little. "So why did you tell them about my parents so it could be used in court?" she asked, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

" I did it so we could soften you up in court and make the jury on your side," he said, reaching out for her arm. She let him clutch her arm. " I seriously didn't meant for you to get hurt."

His eyes oozed compassion which was making it hard for her to fight him and his warmth. " I just don't need any more scars on my heart. I have enough already," she whispered, a stray tear escaping over her lid and falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, gently pulling her into his embrace. She stiffened in his arms, realising this was the first time he'd hugged her. Soon, that slipped from her mind and she melted into the comfort he was offering, slipping her arms round his back.

She was thankful that he was here to help her out. " Thanks Booth," she said into his chest.

"What are friends for, if not to hurt you and then make you feel better again," he whispered into her ear. So that's what they were, friends.


End file.
